The Keepers meet the Spy Kids
The Keepers meet the Spy Kids is the fifth episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Carmen Cortez and her younger brother Juni Cortez live with their parents, Gregorio and Ingrid, whom they believe are boring, unaware that their parents are actually semi-retired international spies, working for an organization called the OSS (Organization of Super Spies). Originally, Gregorio and Ingrid were enemies who were assigned to eliminate each other, but ended up falling in love and later got married. The two of them retired from the spy life prior to having children. Carmen's main concern in life is with the unwelcome responsibility of babysitting Juni, and therefore she is usually mean to him. However, underneath her abusive exterior, Carmen is hiding secrets of her own: she skips school, and has to wear diapers at night due to having problems with bed wetting. She is desperate to keep both of these problems secret, especially from her brother. Juni lacks self-esteem and is a fan of a children's television show called "Floop's Fooglies." Hosted by Fegan Floop and co-starring the Fooglies—colorful, mutant, gibberish speaking friends of Floop—the show proves to be an irritant to Gregorio, who openly displays his dislike for the program. When he suspects the show is involved in the disappearance of several fellow spies, Gregorio and Ingrid decide to investigate and leave their children in the care of "Uncle" Felix Gumm, a man not actually their uncle but, rather, a family guardian. Gregorio and Ingrid are captured by Floop's men, Thumb-Thumbs, robots with thumbs for legs, arms and heads that wear red vests. Carmen and Juni discover the truth about their parents when they find that their parents have been kidnapped. In Floop's island castle, the entertainer is reluctantly assisting a businessman named Mr. Lisp in creating an army of superstrong robots, using the children of world leaders as a disguise, to conquer the world. The robots were constructed by Floop's servant Alexander Minion. While the robots can follow instructions, they need an item named the Third Brain to give them the ability to speak and think to become truly useful as infiltrators. Gregorio and Ingrid were brought in, due to Gregorio being one of the scientists who created the Third Brain and hid it, although he refuses to give the hiding place. Floop's minions invade the Cortez home. Felix soon takes out a weird amulet and mutters some strange words while a portal opens behind them. Sean Rashid, Leonardo, Starfire, Brooklyn, Cricket, Kevin Levin, Fluttershy and Rex Salazar come through the portal, much to his surprise. Carmen, Juni and the others escape while Felix is captured, but not before he tells the children the truth about their parents. At the safehouse, Sean decides that they should help Carmen and Juni get their parents back. While planning a strategy, Juni talks with Leonardo about his uselessness. Leonardo tries to counsel Juni, pointing out how Fluttershy believed she was completely helpless before he began training her. Meanwhile, Carmen tries to flirt with Kevin, though everyone is interrupted Ms. Gradenko, a fellow spy, arrives to help them. It is revealed that Third Brain is hidden in the house and that Gradenko is in allegiance with Lisp. The gang escapes but soon encounters robotic clones of Carmen and Juni who steal the Third Brain and deliver it to Minion, who takes command of the robots and imprisons Floop in the Virtual Room where his show is usually filmed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6